


regress

by kinestheticpariah



Series: Variations on Mormonstuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Mormonism, Mormonstuck, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you feel so weak<br/>reduced to a shaking child<br/>reduced to tears and sobs<br/>acting so much younger than you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	regress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherA/gifts).



some days are harder than others.  
sometimes you go back  
back to being a kid  
a terrified, lonely kid  
alone in his bedroom  
hiding behind sheets as if they’re a shield  
that can protect him from unseen danger.  
  
you cry and you sniffle  
and shiver and shake  
and claw into your pillow and clench your teeth  
just fuckin  
searching for relief somewhere  
but not finding it  
not in the tears falling from your eyes  
and not from the release of anger.  
  
when your oldest sister comes in  
asks you what’s wrong  
worry deep in her strawberry pink eyes  
hands you a stuffed kitten to hold  
you accept it  
wrap it up in your arms  
safe  
the way you wish someone would wrap you up  
just once  
and you sob into its fake fur  
as your sister strokes your hair  
and bites back her own tears  
while she rubs your back.  
  
you feel so weak  
reduced to a shaking child  
reduced to tears and sobs  
acting so much younger than you are.  
  
and you don’t understand  
why you of all people had to go through this  
why you were abused like you were  
why it sticks with you  
clings to you like a magnet to metal  
why it had to happen to you  
and you curse god  
because according to everyone  
it was “part of his plan”.  
  
fuck that guy  
and fuck his plan.


End file.
